I'll break you
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: I'm back from the grave! go me! any way, a oneshot i wrote quite awhile ago, i just didn't post it. oh well it's here now! Slight suggestive parts but none written.


**I'LL BREAK YOU**

…………..

A/N okay, here's a random one shot about Rin, Archer and Shirou - this is the part where you say oh my god it's not a RinXArcher oneshot - well kind of, any way just a funny I thought of, hope you like.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate stay night, although I claimed Archer as mine.**

…………

**Emiya residence**

Rin Tohsaka stood up from her seat at the table before saying, "I'll be bathing now so, _no one _can come in the bathroom, or I'll shoot you to death."

"Understood Tohsaka." said Shirou who was just finishing the dishes, Saber had gone to bed early tonight, Shirou had a strong feeling it was to do with the fact she'd nearly eaten an entire ice cream tub in the space of one hour. Shirou heard the sliding door open from the eaves, expecting it to be Saber he turned around only to be greeted by the cool expression of Rin's Servant, Archer.

Archer merely shook his head at the redhead before making his way to the door that led up the hall, "You know if you walk in on Tohsaka she will go crazy." he warned Archer.

Archer smirked, "she's my Master, it doesn't not concern her if I were to walk in or not."

"She said that!?" said Shirou more than just a little amazed at the new found truth.

Archer nodded, before continuing up the hall.

_Lucky guy, Tohsaka wouldn't let just anyone do that _thought Shirou dimly.

…….

…….

Archer kept walking casually up the hall until he reached his destination. The bathroom.

Carefully sliding over the door he heard Rin, "I told you not to come in! - oh it's only you." she said a sigh of relief slipping out. Archer stood on front of the door like the entire situation was nothing, "Rin I noticed you've been somewhat distant all day, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah no, not really." she said sitting down in the steaming bath with her eyes closed.

"Somehow that doesn't convince me," he said now kneeling beside her.

Rin sighed opening he eyes to look at him, "look, Archer, I love you and all but, I just, don't know what I'll do if anyone finds out about it."

"Why must I be the unlucky Servant." he said dully.

"Hey, you should feel privileged, I don't have relationships unless I feel the person is someone I can trust." she said crossing her arms.

"Then don't hide yourself so much." Archer said, gently uncrossing Rin's arms.

He bent down to kiss her forehead, before trailing soft playful kisses down her throat.

"Mmm, Archer…wait not here, not now!" she said quickly..

"Very well Master, I shall wait until later," he said standing and walking to the door, "I hope it will not be too long though."

Rin giggled, "please Archer, contain yourself, I'll be out soon." A small smile appeared on the magicians face before she added, "we can be alone soon, then you may do as you wish."

"It will be worth the wait." he said before leaving the bathroom.

…..

…..

A short while after Archer had left the bathroom Shirou was headed there, the idiot had forgotten Rin's previous statement and opened the door just enough to see her. Heat rushed to his face before he quickly closed the door, _damn it I forgot Tohsaka's still in there _thought Shirou, _Archer's gonna kill me, or maybe if I tell him really careful he won't._

He decided if he broke the news to Archer carefully and calmly he would avoid consequences.

He found Archer in the dinning room drinking tea, "Ah hey Archer." he began nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"You see I was sort of on my to the bathroom and forgot Tohsaka was still in there and I opened the door," he paused looking quite scared of the murderous look on Archer's face, "and I kind of _saw _her."

"How much and what parts?" Archer questioned.

"Not down, just you know up." he said.

"I see." said Archer sitting down his tea cup and standing up.

"So your not going to kill me?" asked Shirou.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Archer, Shirou sighed of relief, Archer cracked his knuckles and added with an evil grin "I'm going to break you."

Shirou's eye twitched, "Now, slow down I didn't see that much."

……

……

Rin was just drying off when she heard Shirou scream and a few smashes come from the kitchen. Wrapping a towel around herself, Rin walked into the living room to see Archer sitting down with a beaten and unconscious Shirou on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Rin.

"He was being perverted towards you, so I let him have it." he said calmly.

"That's my Archer." she said stroking his hair affectionately.

...

A/N well yep that was random but I had to get it off my chest, please R&R.

……………


End file.
